


No Touching

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Bruce Banner, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Sensory Deprivation, Stanner, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing, Tony's POV, alternative safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: A short piece about a scene between Bruce as Dom and Tony as sub, told from Tony's point of view. Lots of teasing and dirty talk! Happy, kinky Science Boyfriends!Written for Day Five of Kinktober 2019, for the prompt "Coming Untouched"(I'm a few days behind on my prompts, hoping to get back on track ASAP!)





	No Touching

“Can you move?”

_His voice was so close to my ear, I could almost feel his breath on me. Almost. He wasn’t close enough, because he knew exactly how to torture me. I loved it. I shook my head at his question, my head being the only part of my body I could readily control. I was bound to a work bench, legs and arms tied to the legs of the bench, my back pressed against the cool metal. Soft silk ropes and intricately woven knots kept me firmly in place, while my vision was blacked out with a handkerchief. A ball gag kept me from answering him out loud, not something we often did, but it was definitely helping to set the scene._

“Good. I bet you’re wondering why I haven’t put your cock cage on. I’m going to let you come tonight. As soon as you want, in fact. I can see you’re already aching for release. You can come anytime you want, but I won’t be touching you. Any part of you. At all.”

_His voice moved around me, bouncing off different surfaces in the room. He was circling around me like a wolf with his prey. Only it seemed he wouldn’t be devouring me tonight. I let out a disappointed moan, which earned a laugh from him._

“I’m surprised you can’t come on command. Maybe that’s something we should work on. You’ve gotten so good at obeying me.”

_I moaned again, this time from pleasure, and my cock jerked against my stomach. My thumb brushed against the small remote I held in my hand, one button press away from the whole scene ending. I should probably do a mass production of these. Surely easier than remembering safe words if you’re in the habit of partner-hopping. Or for scenes like this. One perk I bet most people don’t think of when they consider my tech genius- easy creation of any kinky thing my brain can imagine. And that’s a lot._

“It’s been a while, hmm? Missed being stretched out and on display for me?”

_I let out some kind of noise which I hoped he took for an affirmative. It was rare for me to admit when I’d met my match in nearly any arena, but he was my equal in nearly everything. I sure as hell never thought that timid, soft-spoken beauty would turn out to be the same kind of kinky as me. Christ, I was lucky._

“Thinking about me? My hands on you? My tongue on you? Thinking how I’d like along every muscle, working my way from your shoulders to your calves, tasting you all over before sliding my mouth over that gorgeous dick? How hot and wet and tight I’d make it for you?”

_My heart was pounding so loud I was having trouble hearing him. Fuck, this man was perfect. I tried to thrust my hips up, begging for any kind of friction even though I knew there was none to be found. He’d tied me well. God, was that whimpering coming from me? Good thing I wasn’t the type to get embarrassed._

“Would you wanna fuck me, or would you wanna be filled up? Mmm, the latter? Of course. You’re such a slut for my cock. I’m surprised you can make it through a day without me pounding your ass.”

_He was close to me again. This time I could feel the hairs on my neck moving as he breathed on me. He was right, too. I did want him to fuck me. And if I could get it from him every day, I’d sign that contract in a heartbeat. If only there was nothing else to life but fucking. I’d say it might get boring after a while, but not with him. Not with us._

“Your dick is so wet from you leaking all over yourself. Can you feel that. It’s hard for me not to touch you. I wanna feel just how wet you’re making yourself. All you have to do is let go. Come for me right now, and I’ll untie you and fuck you while you’re still sensitive. Make you feel me all day tomorrow, hmm?”

_Now that was a damn good sounding deal. I lifted my hips again, forgetting all too quick my limited range of motion. My breath was heaving through my nose, and I knew I was drooling all over my face. It felt like I was gasping for each breath, and moaning it all out before I could absorb it. If I wasn’t a hot mess in my everyday life (I am), I certainly was in this moment. I knew he was thinking it too. His mess. He did this to me. All him._

“I don’t have all night, handsome. How about if I give you a count down? Sixty seconds for you to come, otherwise I’ll have to leave you here and get back to work.”

_I knew that was a fake threat, but my heart started racing nonetheless when he started calling out those numbers. His voice was still in my ear, but it was getting softer. He sounded needy, like he couldn’t wait to fuck me. That was what really sent me, how much lust he could convey in just his tone. He was somewhere in the twenty-five second range when I yelled through the gag, my body straining against the ropes. I’m sure the sounds I made were inhuman, but I could only focus on the intensity of the pleasure shooting through me like electricity. Every time with him was better than the last._

“That’s it. I knew you could do it. Let me get you out of those ropes so I can make that ass all mine.”

_It was his anyway. I could breath again. I felt his hands on me, and everything in the world was okay, if just for that moment. And the best part? The night was only getting started…_


End file.
